All or Nothing
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Post-TROTK, AU, Hobbits mate for life. Only, Legolas didn't know that before he decided to offer himself to Frodo as a gift for saving them all from, Sauron. Frodo/Legolas slash! Now up for adoption!
1. The start of a beautiful relationship

**Title:** All or Nothing

**Summary:**Post-TROTK, AU, Hobbits mate for life. Only, Legolas didn't know that before he decided to offer himself to Frodo as a gift for saving them all from, Sauron.

**Warnings/Other Genres:** Minor sexual content, nothing too graphic, maybe some violence in later chapters, alliance building, dom/sub themes, dom!Frodo, sub!Legolas

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. If I did, there would've been way more Frodo and Legolas interaction.

**A/N:** This fic is inspired by the song All or Nothing by Cher

**Pairing:**Frodo Baggins/Legolas Greenleaf

**Chapter wordcount:**760

**Chapter One:**The start of a beautiful relationship

Frodo slowly blinked his eyes open, sensing someone else in the bedroom with him. Feeling somewhat awake now, h carefully raised himself up by an elbow to see Legolas standing by the doorway. The moonlight that shined through the window on the opposite side of the room on him made him seem almost angelic. Legolas was staring down at him as if he trying to make a decision of some kind, before a bright smile lit his fair features, and began to remove his clothing seductively, his amazing grey-blue eyes suddenly sparkled with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He felt heat rising in his cheeks as he realized what Legolas was doing, As much as he was tempted to accept the Elf's offer, he couldn't. He'd be returning to the shire soon and he didn't think it was wise to get attached to someone he may never see again.

"Don't!"

Legolas paused, holding his shirt that he'd just managed to take off and looked utterly confused as to why he was being rejected.

"It's a gift. You've earned it," Legolas argued, now starting to look hurt.

He shook his head, "It's not that I'm not tempted to take you, but you have no idea what you're offering me right now."

Legolas frowned a little, "I don't understand."

He sighed, "Hobbits mate for life."

"Oh, I see! And you'd much rather be mated to another Hobbit than a Elf am I right?" There was suddenly a hint of disappointment and anger in Legolas's voice, and he couldn't help but feel guilty for hurting his companions feelings. Even though they knew each other since the Fellowship was formed, this was actually the first time they've really spoken to each other, and he had to go ruin what could've been the start of a beautiful relationship by trying to gently reject the handsome Prince of Mirkwood.

"It not that at all! It's just...we'll be going our separate ways soon. I don't want to get attached to someone I can't possibly have."

They stared at each other again for a minute before Legolas's eyes softened considerably, and he broke the silence, " What if I went back with you to the, Shire?"

Frodo blinked, stunned that Legolas would make such an offer.

"I can't ask you to give up your family and crown for me, Legolas."

Legolas smirked, slipping back on his shirt, then made his way closer to the bed.

"I wouldn't be giving up anything, Frodo Baggins. If we were to marry eventually, I'd simply be helping to build an alliance that will benefit both your people as well as mine. My father would approve of that."

Frodo's mouth fell open, "Are you proposing to me?"

Legolas chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the bed, causing it to dip in a bit.

"Simply making a suggestion. As the would be provider in this relationship, you'll have to do the courting and the proposing. Not that I would be lazy and not help encourage you mind you."

It was Frodo's turn to chuckle. Legolas had a good sense of humor once you actually started to talk to him. He's sure that he and Pippin would get along famously. And he was pretty easy to get along with. Perhaps being married to the elven prince wouldn't turn out to be such a bad thing after all.

"I wish I had more time to think about it, but since I don't, I suppose we could give it a trial run and see how it goes before we actually get married."

Legolas beamed, and nodded, "Sounds fair to me." With that Legolas jumped off the bed, and made his way towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He called out to the departing Elf. Legolas stopped by the doorway with his hand on the handle and turned around to look down at him on the bed.

"To write a letter to my Ada and then say goodbye to Aragorn and Gimli," Legolas announced before open the door, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He couldn't help but smile fondly as he watched his intended leave the room.

As much as he afraid of getting attached to Legolas, a part of him was actually thrilled of the possibility that this could be the start of a beautiful relationship.

**TBC**

Want more? Please let me know!


	2. Talk of alliances

**Chapter wordcount:** 1, 028

**Chapter Two:** Talk of alliances

The next time Frodo awoke, it was daylight time. He suddenly noticed Sam standing next to his bed, looking down at him with a mixture of concern and affection.

"Hey, Sam," he greeted his best friend, managing to lift himself up and leaned back against the pillows to help in the soreness in his back muscles.

"You too, Mr. Frodo," Sam greeted back, giving him a small smile, and placed a tray of food on his lap. He smiled gratefully up at him. Now that he actually thought about food, he was starving, and dug in, seeing Sam's relieved and amused glint in his eye from the side. "I see you looking more alive today. I take it you've already heard the news then?"

He scrunched up his nose, wondering what Sam was talking about. "And what news would that be, Samwise Gamgee? I've just woken up."

Sam suddenly paled and looked like he was trying to decide whether to tell him now or wait till later.

"Please, Sam! The suspense is killing me."

That caused Sam to smile a little as he replied softly, "Legolas is coming back with us to the, Shire. He announced it this morning at breakfast. I don't know for how long though. I thought you'd be pleased. I mean, we'll finally be able to get to know him better. And, he's an Elf after all. An Elven prince one at that, who'll be living with us in the, Shire. It's such an honor!"

Frodo smirked, knowing how fond Sam was of the Elves. This must be the best news Sam's heard they first began this journey.

He sighed, "Of course I am, Sam. And I already knew he was. He paid me an unexpected, but not unwelcome visit last night." He added the 'not unwelcome' part knowing how protective Sam was of his person, so Sam wouldn't jump to conclusions in thinking that Legolas was just trying to take advantage of him or something.

Sam's eyes widened with surprise, "He did? Why?"

He felt himself blush furiously as he tried to tell Sam what Legolas' intention truly were.

"He offered himself to me as a gift. I tried to rejected him at first, but then he started talking about the possibility of The Shire and Mirkwood Forest becoming allies and I told him we could give it a try. Besides, he's really easy on the eyes," he said the last sentence to try and lighten the mood.

Sam blinked, "Oh! Well, congratulation are in order then, I suppose."

"You're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry? I like Legolas and think he'd be good match for you. Not to mention the entire, Shire. And I agree about the easy on the eyes part, despite him being of the same gender. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Thanks! How did Merry and Pippin take the announcement?"

Sam's brown eyes lit up with amusement then, "How do you think? They completely coddled him. Poor Legolas looked he didn't know whether to embrace them back, or shove them away with horror. I wouldn't have blamed him if he chose the latter."

Frodo couldn't help but laugh at the image and wished he could've been there to see his cousins' spook Legolas like that.

Poor Legolas indeed.

"Thanks for understanding, Sam. And I hope you'll try and make Legolas feel at home when we get to the, Shire. After all, he'll be the only Elf living there."

Sam nodded in agreement, "For now anyway. Hopefully, if this alliance thing works out, we'll be seeing plenty of them moving in, in the future and vise versa."

Frodo nodded back, "Hopefully"

Sometime later, Frodo slowly blinked his eyes open and couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep on everyone yet again, but he was exhausted from his and Sam's journey trying to reach Mordor and destroy the ring, so he couldn't help it, he reasoned.

"Hello, Frodo!" He looked up at the sound of Aragorn's voice, and saw his friend with his new wife smiling down at him.

"Hi, Strider," he greeted his old friend.

"Please, call me, Aragorn," the new and rightful King of Gondor insisted. He nodded.

"Only since you call me, Frodo," he teased.

Arwen giggled.

"It's good to see you in good spirits, Frodo. I must admit that I was wary of Legolas deciding to offer himself to you at first, but I see that it has cheered you up, so I'm glad he did," she said sweetly.

Frodo could only stare in wonder at the new Queen of Gondor. Did Legolas already talk about this with them before breakfast? But then, the Prince of Mirkwood was good friends with Aragorn, so it made sense that he would, he realized.

"Indeed. I was too wary at first, but I see now that Legolas may have been on to something. An alliance between The Shire and Mirkwood could therefore stretch to include Gondor as well, considering I think of him as the brother I've never had."

Frodo gaped, "You mean an alliance between The Shire, Mirkwood, and Gondor?"

Aragorn nodded enthusiastically, "And maybe even, Erebor. Legolas and Gimli have gotten rather close." At Frodo's shocked expression, Aragorn chuckled. "I know, Gimli and Legolas used to bite each others' heads off, but they've gotten along better near the end. In fact, I do say Legolas considers him a brother as well. And so do I."

Frodo shook his head, "I'm sorry. This is just a lot to take in, but I'll consider what you've told me."

They both nodded in understanding.

"It is good to see you doing better my friend. I was worried there for awhile," Aragorn said, before steering Arwen from the room.

_'So, an alliance between, The Shire, Mirkwood Forest, Gondor, and Erebor?'_

It sounded divine, but could a simple marriage between himself and Legolas really accomplish such a task?

He supposed only time will tell.

**TBC**

Please do let me know what you think so far!


End file.
